lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Non-canon Feature Duel: Pierre vs. Doris
NOTE: This is a non-canon duel. Turn 1: Doris Doris uses the effect of "Cyber Research Gashat, Mighty Action X" in her hand, revealing it to add "Cyber Research, Ex-Aid" from her Deck to her hand. She activates "Mighty Action X" from her hand, Tributing "Cyber Research, Ride-Player Nico" from her hand (treating as a whole Tribute) to Ritual Summon "Ex-Aid" from her hand. (2500/2000). She uses the effect of "Cyber Research Gashat, Taddle Quest" from her hand, revealing it to add "Cyber Research, Brave" from her Deck to her hand. She activates "Taddle Quest" from her hand, Tributing "Cyber Research, Lazer" from her hand to Ritual Summon "Brave" (2500/2000). She Sets 1 Spell/Trap from her hand, face-down. Turn 2: Pierre Pierre draws. He activates "Masterplan Physicist's Rider Unity" from his hand, paying 1000 LP (Pierre: 4000 -> 3000). For this turn, if Pierre would Fusion Summon a "Masterplan Physicist" Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck, he can place it to an unoccupied Main Monster Zone. He activates "Masterplan Physicist's Best Match!" from his hand, sending "Masterplan Physicist's Full Bottle - Ninjya" and "Masterplan Physicist's Full Bottle - Comic" from his Deck to the GY to Fusion Summon "Masterplan Physicist - NinninComic" (3000/2500). He uses the effect of "NinninComic", discarding "Masterplan Physicist's Full Bottle - Soujiki" to draw 1 card. He activates " " from his hand, using "Masterplan Physicist's Full Bottle - Rabbit" and "Masterplan Physicist's Full Bottle - Tank" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Masterplan Physicist - RabbitTank" (2500/2000). He uses the effect of "RabbitTank", adding "Polymerization" to his hand. At this timing, Doris activates her Set "Cyber Research Gashat, Doctor Mighty XX", negating "NinninComic"'s effects, also "Ex-Aid" gains ATK equal to "NinninComic"'s ATK for this turn. ("Ex-Aid": 2500 -> 5500/2000). Pierre uses the effect of "RabbitTank", banishing "Ex-Aid" for this turn only. "RabbitTank" attacks "Brave", but "RabbitTank" cannot be destroyed by battle, also Doris uses the effect of "Doctor Mighty XX", banishing it from the Graveyard to negate "Brave"'s destruction. "NinninComic" attacks and destroys "Brave" (Doris: 4000 -> 3500). Pierre activates "Masterplan Physicist's Build Up" from his hand, banishing "Ninjya" and "Tank" to Fusion Summon "Masterplan Physicist - Trial" (? -> 3400/? -> 3100 due to its effect, also DARK Machine due to its effect). "Trial" attacks directly. (Doris: 3500 -> 100). Pierre ends his turn, and the effect of "RabbitTank" expires, returning "Ex-Aid" to Doris's field. (2500/2000). Turn 3: Doris Doris draws. She activates "Aurora Draw", drawing 2 cards. She uses the effect of "Cyber Research Gashat, God Maximum Mighty X" from her hand, revealing it to add "Cyber Research, Genm" from her Deck to her hand. She activates "God Maximum Mighty X" from her hand, Tributing "Ex-Aid" from her field and "Cyber Research, Para-DX" from her hand to Ritual Summon "Genm" (3000/2500). Doris uses the effect of "God Maximum Mighty X", destroying all of Pierre's Special Summoned monsters, and inflicting 1000 damage to Pierre for each card destroyed. Three cards are destroyed. (Pierre: 3000 -> 0). Doris wins. Category:Blog posts